Schwarz
by TalullaJane
Summary: [HPDM]Et voilà un O.S songfic fait à partir de schwarz de Tokio Hotel, bien sur j’ai utilisé la traduction des paroles en français ! c’est ma modeste contribution aux nombreuses descriptions du combat final !


**Schwarz/Noir**

TalullaJane

Résumé/Note : Et voilà un O.S songfic fait à partir de Schwarz de Tokio Hotel, bien sur j'ai utilisé la traduction des paroles en français ! C'est ma modeste contribution aux nombreuses descriptions du combat final !

Disclaimer : bien entendu je ne possède aucun de ces personnages, sinon je serais pleine aux as. La chanson est de Tokio Hotel

Le Jour est arrivé, je l'ai lu dans ton regard ce matin, tu étais résigné à affronter ton destin.

C'est aujourd'hui que l'un de vous deux doit mourir.

Je le sais, je le sens. Et tu sais que je sais.

Je ne t'ai fais aucune remarque. Je n'ai pas essayé de te pousser à bout. Je n'ai pas cherché à me battre avec toi.

J'aurai peut-être dû.

Qui sais, on ne se reverra peut-être plus jamais…

**Le monde a basculé**

**Toutes les pierres se sont mises à bouger**

Comment a-t-il réussit à pénétrer dans le château ?

Je n'en sais rien !

Je te jure que je n'ai pas voulu tout ça. Si je m'en étais rendu compte plus tôt, peut-être que…

Les sorts fusent de tous côtés, je te cherche du regard.

Mais où es-tu ?

Est-ce qu'il te tient déjà ? Non je le saurais !

Des cris résonnent dans les couloirs froids de l'école. Les moins courageux tentent de s'enfuir, espérant _lui_ échapper.

Tes amis se battent comme des lions pour empêcher les Mangemorts de t'atteindre. Tu es dans la Grande Salle, tu vas affronter ton destin.

Je dois te rejoindre, ma place est à tes côtés, je ne comprends que maintenant. Mes amis aussi comprennent, on a fait le mauvais choix, mais il est peut-être encore temps de changer de camp…

**Si on a peur…**

**Non, pas encore**

**On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend**

**On a parcouru les derniers mètres en courant**

**Il ne reste plus qu'un pas à faire**

**Plus qu'un pas…**

Tes amis ont tentés de nous empêcher de passer mais on connaît ces couloirs sombres aussi bien qu'eux, eux aussi on les connaît bien d'ailleurs. Ils ont été surpris, on aurait pu les vaincre mais on ne les a pas attaqués.

Ont-ils compris ? J'en doute.

Nous même on ne comprend pas.

Je vois dans les yeux de mes amis qu'ils me suivront jusqu'au bout, même si nous trahissons nos familles, notre éducation, notre maître…

Je les aime…je ne leur l'ai jamais dit…je ne sais pas dire ça…

Est-ce qu'ils le savent ?

Et toi le sais-tu ?

On avance encore, c'est de plus en plus difficile, _les autres _se posent des questions.

Je dois te rejoindre avant qu'ils ne comprennent que je suis avec toi !

Que je t'aiderais à vaincre Voldemort quitte à y laisser la vie…

**Derrière nous tout est noir **

**Devant il y a la nuit**

**On ne peut pas revenir en arrière**

**Heureusement – Heureusement**

**Pas revenir en arrière**

Ils ont compris.

Ils ne sont pas si stupides.

Ils ont bien vus que je protégeais ta petite copine…même si un court instant je me suis dis que si elle mourait alors tout serait possible…

Ils nous attaquent, je peux lire la haine sur leurs visages, ils veulent nous voir souffrir.

Théo est touché par un Doloris, j'entends ses hurlements résonner en moi comme s'ils naissaient dans mon cœur !

Dire que j'ai éprouvé du plaisir en lançant ce sort…mais c'était avant.

Avant de comprendre… non, il y a longtemps que j'ai compris. Seulement je ne voulais pas regarder la vérité en face, moi Draco Malfoy je me suis trompé d'ennemi !

D'autres visages connus, d'autres regards haineux, d'autres sorts…puis _son_ regard.

Ce n'est pas de la haine que je peux lire sur _son_ visage, c'est du dégoût.

_Il_ ne veut pas uniquement me voir souffrir, _il_ veut me voir mourir !

**Où sont passés tous ceux **

**Qui sont avec nous d'habitude**

**Est-ce qu'ils nous ont perdus**

**Depuis longtemps**

**Il fait sombre dans la lumière**

**Il y a tout et rien**

**Tel est notre**

**Destin**

Mes amis se battent aux côtés des tiens, seule Pansy m'accompagne vers toi, mais _il_ ne me laissera pas m'en sortir si facilement.

_Il_ veut ma peau, je le sais.

Je continue ma progression, je suis si proche de toi maintenant….

Un éclair vert….

Pansy se jette devant moi pour me protéger de son corps.

Elle a donné sa vie pour moi !

Je sais qu'elle l'a fait pour moi, pas pour toi, elle ne t'aimait pas.

Je sers son corps inerte dans mes bras et lui jette un dernier regard.

Tu me le paieras Papa !

Je ne peux pas me lamenter plus longtemps, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle soit morte pour rien.

Je profite du moment de jouissance que connaît mon père, chaque fois qu'il donne la mort, pour continuer ma progression vers toi.

Je te sauverai Potter !

**Derrière nous tout est noir**

**Devant il y a la nuit**

**On ne peut pas revenir en arrière**

**Heureusement - heureusement**

**Pas revenir en arrière**

Je pousse les immenses portes de bois brut usées par le temps, je me précipite dans la Grande Salle, toutes les tables ont disparues.

Tu es là, au centre de la pièce.

Tu lui fais face tant bien que mal, terrassé par la douleur. Je te vois résister à ses assauts plus puissants les uns que les autres.

Vous n'avez pas remarqué ma présence.

Tant mieux.

Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que je fais ici, je ne sais plus en quoi je voulais t'être utile.

Tu es entouré d'un halo de lumière, ce sont des fantômes.

Tes fantômes.

Je reconnais Black à ta droite, il te parle, te soutient.

A ta gauche un couple te caresse tendrement la joue, tes parents je suppose.

Tu leurs ressembles tellement.

Non loin d'eux un vieil homme à l'air serein semble essayer de t'insuffler sa force.

Je le reconnais immédiatement et mon corps tout entier tremble quand je croise son regard. Aucune haine dans ses yeux, comme ce fameux soir.

Si seulement il pouvait m'en vouloir, me détester, mais il ne me fera pas ce cadeau. Il ne semble pas craindre ma présence, il sait que je ne te ferais pas de mal. Il sait depuis toujours, bien avant moi.

Je crie, il doit me dire ce que je peux faire pour arrêter ça, pour te sauver, pour l'empêcher de te tuer, pour mettre fin à ton calvaire.

En un regard je comprends, je ne sais pas très bien comment, il m'a peut-être parlé ou j'ai peut-être réalisé…l'Amour…va nous sauver…mon Amour va te sauver !

Alors je me joins à eux, t'encercle de mes bras, t'aide à tenir ta baguette qui tremble tant la force qui s'en dégage est puissante. Puis je murmure ces quelques mots à ton oreille, ces quelques mots que j'avais enfouis au fond de mon être depuis si longtemps.

La Force qui s'échappe de ta baguette redouble de puissance, une lumière bleue incroyablement belle et troublante explose dans la pièce.

Puis plus rien.

Noir.

Tout est redevenu sombre, je ne sens que ton corps meurtri terriblement faible s'abandonner contre moi.

Mon avant bras me brûle mais moins que celui des autres Mangemorts que j'entends hurler derrière la porte.

Tu as vaincu.

**Faisons les derniers pas en courant**

**Puis effaçons toute trace de notre passage**

Il ne faut pas qu'ils te suivent, ce n'est pas fini, ils vont vouloir se venger.

Tu dois reprendre des forces pour les affronter, pour les traquer, pour qu'ils soient jugés. Mais pas maintenant.

Non, maintenant il fait noir et je vais te garder près de moi… et t'aimer.

Dans les couloirs enflammés, on croise tes amis. Ceux qu'il reste.

Beaucoup sont morts, d'autres agonisent.

Je leur fais signe, je sais où nous cacher.

Je sais où te protéger et t'aimer…

**Venez**

**Venez**

**Fin**

Et voici les paroles originales :

Schwarz

die Welt ist umgekippt

jeder stein wurde verrückt

angst ham wir nich'

noch nich'

was kommt ist unbekannt

wir sind die lezten meter gerannt

es fehlt nur noch'n stück

nur noch'n stück

der blick zurück ist schwarz

und vor uns liegt die nacht

es gibt kein zurück

zum glück-zum glück

kein zurück

wo sind alle hin

die sonst mit uns sind

ham sie uns schon längst

verloren

es ist dunkel hier im licht

es gibt alles und nichts

und dafür wurden wir

geboren

der Blick zurück ist schwarz

und vor uns liegt die nacht

es gibt kein zurück

zum glück-zum glück

kein zurück

lasst uns die letzen schritte rennen

und dann die spuren zusammen verbrennen

kommt mit

kommt mit


End file.
